The One in Control
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Atobe fancies himself the one in control of their relationship, but who really holds the strings? Oneshot AtoRyo


The One in Control

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: AtoRyo

Rating: G

Disclaimer: The PoT doesn't belong to me.

Summary: Atobe fancies himself in control of their relationship, but who really holds the strings?

Notes: Okay. I wrote this for the new lj challenge community royalpair's first theme (snark) I hope it has enough snark to qualify. My original idea was a lot longer, but, well, it was taking too long and not going the way I wanted. Somehow, after putting Kato Kazuki's Tenimyu songs on repeat, this came out instead. My first time writing Atobe so I hope he's not out of character. If I made any glaring mistakes let me know so I can fix them. 

Oh and this fic is not serious so please don't take it that way. Expect, if anything, crackiness. ;

xxxx

_The One in Control_

Atobe Keigo prided himself on his ability to avoid anything that was offensive to his particular senses. This was why he found himself wondering how he had gotten himself into his current predicament.

He stared at his younger companion in stunned disbelief.

"I most certainly will not do any such thing," he stated decisively.

"Hnn. Atobe-_sama_ wouldn't happen to be afraid of trying something new, would he?"

Atobe wanted to smack the smirk from the insolent brats face. A shame he would never lower himself to the level needed to act on those desires. Especially since there were much more lucrative things to do to Echizen Ryoma's face than mar it.

Atobe was possessive by nature and would not be destructive towards something he viewed as his. He knew Echizen didn't like his quickness to jealousy and possessiveness, but Atobe was not ashamed of his actions. He was raised to believe he had a right to everything and everything he wanted he would get. Being demanding and controlling was just his inborn nature. Though Echizen seemed to have a special knack for getting under his skin and actually seemed to enjoy testing his nerves.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with this. It is not new things I have anything against. It is low class things I have a problem with. There is no way you will convince me to try something so vulgar."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Atobe watched in surprise as Ryoma turned on his heel and began to walk away. From _him_. It wasn't a new development of course, but that didn't make it any less galling.

"Echizen, stop." Atobe scowled as the young tennis prodigy didn't even pause, but continued to ignore him. "Where are you going? We had an engagement scheduled! You can't cancel on Ore-sama."

Ryoma didn't even turn around to reply, "This _'low-class'_ personage is going home. Atobe-_sama_ will have to deal."

Atobe sighed. It was a shame he had given Kabaji the night off. He hated having to lower himself to actual go after the younger boy. It was becoming a much too common occurrence for Atobe's peace of mind. He was determined to put an end to it.

Later. At the moment Atobe figured getting his way was more important than not giving in. He completely ignored the very contrariness of that statement.

He walked after Echizen. It was bad enough he was falling into the boys pace, he'd be damned if he would actually run after him.

It didn't take long for his longer legs to catch up to Ryoma's shorter stride.

Ryoma glanced at him briefly from beneath the ever-present white cap before returning his attention to the sidewalk before him.

"So, Atobe-_sama_ lowers himself to chase after me, but won't even try one little thing? That's sad, Keigo."

Atobe wasn't sure which irked him more. The sarcasm attached to the end of his surname, or the free and casual use of his first one. At least he had gotten Echizen to stop with the monkey cracks.

"I did not chase after you. I was simply going in the same direction." They both knew it was a lie.

Ryoma smirked and poorly covered a snort of laughter.

"So, you going to try it?"

"… I thought we had already discussed this."

"I didn't accept your adamant refusal as a sufficient discussion."

"Why should I try such a thing? It's beneath me."

"It'll be the only thing beneath you," Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"What was that? You dare to mock me?"

"I don't dare anything, Atobe, you do a fine job on your own."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which question would that be?"

"Why should I do what you are asking of me?"

Ryoma paused and looked Atobe straight in the eyes. "Because I want you to."

Atobe paused, a look of annoyance gracing his regal features. "Why should that matter?"

Ryoma just smirked. "It shouldn't, but it does."

Atobe sighed, consternation flickering across his face. "So, if I try it, then you will let me take you to a restaurant of _my _choosing later this evening?"

Ryoma shrugged, cocking his head in an approving manner.

Atobe put a hand to his head in frustration. He knew there was no arguing with his companion. At least he could order something the younger boy would hate for dinner as revenge.

"Give it here, Ore-sama does not back down from a challenge."

Ryoma stopped abruptly and smiled up at the older boy, holding out the object Atobe found so distasteful.

Not bothering to hide his disgust, Atobe grasped the can and took a few shaky sips of Ryoma's favored drink, before handing it back. The revulsion on his face had amplified to an amusing level. "Echizen, why on earth would you drink this? It doesn't even taste like grapes." The Hyotei captain stated, honestly perplexed.

Ryoma covered his mouth to try and hide his laughter, but his shaking shoulders gave him away.

He managed, after getting his chuckles under control, to breath out a brief "Mada mada."

"That was disgusting. You _will_ make it up to me later."

"Hnn." Ryoma smirked as they continued on their way. He had once again proven that despite Atobe's belief, he was the one with the real control in their relationship. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

"You can call your driver now," he said offhandedly, not bothering to hide his smugness. Atobe was right where he wanted him.

He wondered when the older boy would figure it out. He shivered in anticipation of that day.

xxxx

The End

xxxx

author's rambles: Yes, I wrote something other than FujiRyo! ZOMG! The Royal Pair amuses me and is my new anti-drug. :p You can probably expect more. A frightening thought, I know.

Poor misguided Atobe actually thinks he's the one in control. Oh well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him, I suppose.

Did I do well with my first foray into AtoRyo? I'm really nervous about it. More so the parts with Atobe. He such a complicated character. Hopefully I'll do better next time. ;

Feedback equals food for the soul

10/28/06


End file.
